


En La Pista Sin Ti

by PetitTsuki_13



Series: One-Shots Multifandom [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2019 NHK Trophy, Falling In Love, Grand Prix Final, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Secret Relationship, Winter Olympics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: Yuzuru está lidiando con toda la presión que está sintiendo debido a su primer GPF después de varios años y extrañando a Javi.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: One-Shots Multifandom [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181207
Kudos: 4





	En La Pista Sin Ti

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es ficción y solo estoy deduciendo todo, no sé muy bien cómo escribir sobre personas reales así que si es discordante la personalidad perdonen.
> 
> De antemano muchas gracias por leer uwu

Yuzuru estaba realmente emocionado y asustado por la competencia, en años anteriores no solo tenía a Brian con él, o en su caso Ghislain, sino que también tenía a Javi.

Pero ahora, solo en el Kiss and cry, después del programa corto, y con un resultado que su antiguo yo consideraría como patético, pero el ahora mismo lo considera bueno; tal vez no es su mejor actuación pero tampoco es la peor. Pronto anunciaron su puntuación y finalmente se retiro sintiendo varias miradas en su espalda por ser el patinador sin entrenador en el programa corto y por ser el.

Cuando todas las participaciones terminaron el pudo volver al hotel para refugiarse en la cama tratando de olvidar todas las conversaciones que escucho en la pista, los patinadores más jóvenes lo veían como la persona que se interponía entre ellos y el podio, y los que lo vieron ascender para convertirse en el campeón que es hoy se empiezan a retirar lentamente dejándolo solo con el peso de las medallas y una reputación que no se quiso crear nunca pero a la que no puede renunciar porque después de todo, los medios lo seguían llamando y tratando como el rey de la pista de patinaje y eso no desaparecerá hasta que los próximos años traigan a un patinador más grande que el.

Yuzuru estaba tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos depresivos y tristes que fue hasta que vio su celular vibrando por una videollamada; el japonés estiro su brazo hacia el dispositivo para ver el nombre de contacto que aparecía en la pantalla.

_“Javi”_

El nombre del español se leía en el contacto, Yuzuru rápidamente contesto.

—Javi — Saludo Yuzuru viendo al otro hombre por la pantalla del teléfono.

—Yuzu, vi tu programa corto y quería saber cómo estas — El español se veía preocupado por la tristeza del más joven.

—Estoy bien, pero me sentí un poco solo hoy —

—Oh Yuzu, creo que te vendrá bien una sorpresa hoy —El semblante del español cambio por una sonrisa que se contagio al japonés.

— ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? Javi — Al parecer la “sorpresa” cambio el humor de Yuzuru, a lo que el otro rio divertido.

—Abre la puerta —

Yuzuru se levanto de un salto de la cama y abrió la puerta encontrándose con el español, no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo a lo que el otro hombre le devolvió el abrazo y ambos entraron a la habitación para evitar miradas indiscretas.

—Javi, te extrañe — Ambos seguían abrazados pero sus ojos estaban conectados y sus miradas demostraban toda la añoranza que sentían por el otro.

—Yo también te extrañe mucho Yuzu — Los ojos del español no mentían, en ellos se veía todos los sentimientos que no había podido expresar hasta ahora.

Entonces aun abrazados en medio de la habitación del hotel y sus ojos llenos de amor por el otro, unieron sus labios en un beso que contenía todo su amor y añoranza durante largos meses debido a las competencias del asiático y los shows del europeo y mas porque el más joven seguía siendo una figura pública en auge y lo que menos quería el español era afectar el éxito de su amado; por el más grande patinador de la historia actual, Javier esperaría toda su vida.

La pareja se acostó en la cama aun besándose pero sin pasar a mas, debido a que al día siguiente Yuzuru tenía sus prácticas y debía estar en su mejor forma, no jodido por su caliente novio, además de que a Javier le gustaba marcar y si lo hacían Yuzuru no lograría mentir a los demás competidores por las marcas.

Poco después se quedaron dormidos, abrazados y compartiendo su calor con el otro, disfrutando de su compañía; algo que habían extrañado hacer por meses y que ahora tenían aunque sea un rato hasta que Yuzuru finalmente se retirara y pudieran estar juntos libremente sin presiones de nadie.


End file.
